marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vergil
Vergil is a character from the Devil May Cry series. Vergil is also the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Vergil is Dante's twin brother, who is also known as "Nelo Angelo". Background Vergil is the twin brother of Dante and the other son of the The Dark Knight Sparda. Unlike his heroic relatives, Vergil is an aloof individual who seeks out the power their father left behind at any cost. Wielding the keepsake O-katana Yamato by his side and a command of vast magical powers, he rivals his brother, Dante, in every regard, his swordsmanship arguably even greater. Appearance At first glance, Vergil appears physically similar to Dante. While they share the white hair color, Vergil's hair style is swept up to resemble his father's. In stark contrast to Dante's wardrobe featuring a largely red color scheme, Vergil wears blue predominantly, and dresses in a manner that gives him a bit of a regal air (in this case; a long coat with three tails and a snake-like pattern on the right side, a black vest and brown boots), in contrast to Dante's more casual look. Gameplay True to his playable incarnation in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil is less combo-oriented than his brother, relying on powerful attacks, both normal and special that possess incredible range, making him an ideal mixup when using assists with solid close and mid-range attacks. Most people who have gotten expreience with Vergil refer to him as a combination of Zero (in terms of health), Wesker (in terms of teleportation tricks) and his brother Dante (with his attack range). While not as fast as his brother, attack-wise, he can easily close and create gaps between his enemies using his Trick teleports to allow him to apply serious pressure to his foes. His Trick can also be Hyper Cancelled just before Vergil disappears, making it similar to Dante's Bold Cancelling in that most of his moves that can special followup with Trick can only be "somewhat Hyper Cancelled" this way. Also, shared normals with Dante are also a bit different, as Vergil has those usuallly as command normals. A weakness of his is that unlike Dante, his moveset seems to pale in comparsion a bit more, but tops it off with his own tricks. Some of his moves can get get easily punished as well as his health being on the low side, so he can't afford to take much hits. His combos can be just as long as his brother's, but they require more technical use. Vergil's normals that involve his sword (his standing H, crouching H, jumping M, jumping H, standing S and its followup) can all cut down projectiles. Command Normals *'Stinger:' Vergil lunges forward with a sword stab with the Force Edge. Shares this move and command with Dante. This move causes wall bounce on airborne opponents, and from there he can cancel into any special moves or Hyper Combos. *'High Time:' An upward slash with the Force Edge, similar to Dante's version (his standing S), but Vergil rises in midair (something Dante could do in the original DMC games), and from there he can perform a Trick or Dimension Slash. This move can hit OTG. *'Upper Slash:' An upward quick draw slash paralleling Dante's High Time. Vergil's default standing S. Can tap H afterwards to make Vergil followup with a downward slash to cut the launched opponent back downward for a ground bounce. Both slashes, like with his any of his sword attacks can negate projectiles. *'Helm Breaker:' Downward drop slash just like Dante's with the Force Edge. Unlike Dante's version this does not hit overhead and strikes the foe straight down. Special Attacks *'Judgement Cut:' Vergil cuts the very air, slicing through a dimensional rift in front of him in the form of a sphere shape. Functions similarly to Dormammu's Dark Hole attack, in that he can choose the location of the cut depending on the button pressed. *'Rising Sun:' Launches the opponent into the air with two rising kicks using Beowulf, and from there he can perform a Trick. *'Lunar Phase:' Vergil attacks in a rapid forward somersaulting kick, and lands with a shockwave heel drop that launches the opponent. This move causes ground bounce. *'Rapid Slash:' A variation of Judgment Cut, Vergil dashes across the screen and past enemies with the Yamato, leaving behind a trail of multi-hitting rift slashes in his wake. Possesses invincibility frames. *'Round Trip:' Vergil charges the Force Edge and throws it on the opponent, making the sword to spin around them. Shares this move with Trish. This move can be done in the air and also chargable, and like Dante's Multilock Vergil can even walk around while charging, but can attack without cancelling it. *'Trick:' Vergil can teleport to various parts of the screen depending on the opponent's location. Unlike Dante but much like most characters like Wesker, Vergil can teleport in three ways; Behind the opponent, above them, or behind their head. If close enough, you can use Trick Light as a parry, but this parry will only last for about 3-5 frames. This can be followed up from via a single button input from High Time, Helm Breaker (upon landing) and Rising Sun. Can cancel right away into a Dimension Slash, and is neccessary for his Hyper Cancels from the three aforementioned moves. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Dimension Slash (Level 1):' A screen covering hyper where he dashes about, filling the screen with Judgment Cuts, the last hit puts the opponent into a float state followed by a untechable knockdown. There is an extended recovery animation after using this move where Vergil lands back on the ground and resheathes his sword. Can be executed in the air. Can be button mashed for more hits. *'Spiral Swords (Level 1):' Glowing blue swords appear rotating around Vergil, which damage the opponent upon contact. Vergil can also stop them and set them to hover around him pointing forward (Sword Storm), or hover over the opponent pointing downward (Blistering Swords), and fire one at a time as projectiles at the cost of 1 hyper meter, making them similar to EX moves in a way. You don't build hyper meter while this hyper combo is active. Sword Storm can not be stopped even if Vergil is hit, while Blistering Swords can be fired in three directions. *'Devil Trigger (Level 1):' Taps into his demonic powers to enter into a demon form for a brief period of time. Like with Dante's Devil Trigger, Vergil's strength and attack speed increases for a limited time and gradually heals red health. His attacks and assists also become enhanced (i.e.; larger Judgment Cut) along with the duration being halted while tagged out, and he is able to do an air dash or a double jump. He can only use his level 3 hyper while in Devil Trigger mode. He is also unable to build meter in this state and does not get any new moves other than... **'Dark Angel (Level 3):' Can only be used while the Devil Trigger is active. Vergil slashes the opponent multiple times, while creating floating blue swords. Vergil then turns his back and sheaths his blade as he returns to his human form, and has the swords come down on the opponent. The initial blow of this move can hit OTG. X-Factor Powers Vergil possesses the standard demon powers of superhuman strength, endurance and speed, sharing Dante's powers but his seemed to have been refined. Vergil possesses a wide array of abilities that heavily contrasts that of Dante's style. In DMC3, he only had one style and had less weapons than his brother, but his attacks were far more fierce and effective and thus, he relied on substance rather than style. His only "firearm" in the game, Summoned Swords, did not strike opponents instantly like Ebony and Ivory, but because they could be fired as he attacked with his Devil Arms without interruption, he has a much deadlier combo game. *Wields the O-katana Yamato, which has the ability to cut down anything without the blade having to make contact. It also has the ability to cut through space. All damage inflicted by it will occur in real time once the sword has been sheathed. *Utilizes mastership of the Iaido sword style in which he uses the Yamato and its scabbard. *High speed movement, able to seemingly warp towards and away his enemies, similar to Albert Wesker. *Wields magical powers, shaping his energy into the form of spectral blades called Summoned Swords that buffer his attacks or can warp them around his opponents to attack them from multiple angles. *Can utilize Devil Trigger, although he is much stronger than Dante in this regard and can even utilize an enhanced form of it. *Possesses proficient hand-to-hand skills as demonstrated by his use of the Beowulf gauntlets and grieves. Personality Vergil is a cold and aloof individual who seeks power above all else. Any traits of humanity he may have had have been set aside in his pursuit to succeed his father. Vergil has no qualms with fighting Dante, or even attempting to kill his brother if it conveniences him. Though initially perceiving himself superior to his brother, Vergil does not exhibit an outward arrogance (which is typical of similar villains). Despite generally serving as an antagonist to Dante, Vergil has been known to fight alongside his brother and set aside some of his warrior ideals, should particular circumstances arise. Due to Dante being composite of his DMC3 (appearance) and DMC4 (age) counterparts in MVC3, Vergil may exhibit some personality changes as well. Theme Song 300px|left Vergil's theme is a remix of Vergil Battle 2 from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Trailer 300px|left Special Quotes Ending Vergil's ending has him acquiring the Muramasa Blade, which he uses on Wolverine to test its power. He would go on to cause destruction with the blade as it has a shared desire with him for power. Trivia *His alts. are based off of Nero (From Devil May Cry 4), Kyousuke Kagami (from Rival Schools), "Vante" (the red-colored NPC version of Vergil he fought in DMC3 Special Edition), and Demitri (From Darkstalkers). His DLC costume is based on his Corrupted form with the Sparda Devil Trigger from Dante's DLC, which Capcom stated that several difficulties such as different swords and movesets prevented them from using Nelo Angelo instead. *Vergil's rival appears to be Iron Fist, both use fighting styles typically associated with Asia; Vergil wields an O-katana known as Yamato, while Iron Fist employs chi-infused martial arts. Also notable is the similar purple lighting to both of their official portraits. *Several of Vergil's lines in UMVC3 are lifted straight from Devil May Cry 3, such as "Might controls everything" and his specific win quote against Dante "Foolishness Dante, foolishness", both of which he utters to him when he defeated him in Mission 7. *His win quote against Trish references the fact that she shares the exact same face as his mother, Eva. *When pitted against Magneto, Magneto notes a resemblance to his son Quicksilver, whom not only had white hair, but super speed as well, similar to both Vergil and Dante. *Vergil's voice actors are Daniel Southworth who reprised his role from''' Devil May Cry 3''' in English and Hiroaki Hirata, who also voiced Ho Yinsen from Marvel Anime: Iron Man, and Bruce McGivern '''in '''Namco x Capcom in Japanese. *His DLC costume is the "Corrupt Vergil" from Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, and has him turning into his father, Sparda, when in Devil Trigger. Strangely, Vergil never took this figure before. Sparda, however, did use the Yamato alongside his weapon as first seen in the first DMC game when made playable through the Legendary Dark Knight costume. ** Since the Devil Trigger form is based on Sparda, it bears a striking resemblance to Dante's alternate costume, except for a slightly different color scheme. *His ending involves the Muramasa, which is likely to be the original as the second Muramasa Blade had no psychological side-effects while weilding it (e.g. madness which grows stronger, the longer it's weilded). Artwork umvc3 vergil vs wolverine.png|Vergil vs Wolverine Colors20.JPG|Vergil's Alternate Colors de9eddea2d3945bb5af34e9a412fde10.jpg|Corrupt Vergil DLC costume 404686_237447149669507_143032932444263_554211_1746801667_n.jpg|Vergil wallpaper. 6513d68a16d24ad143cfb3a248b04573.png|Vergil Winning Pose. s_vergil00_bm_nomip_s_vergil00_bm_nomipout.png|Vergil Full Victory Pose vergil 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 vergil 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Screenshots umvc3vergilscreenshot.jpg|Vergil's Helm Breaker umvc3vergilvsironfist.jpg|Vergil's standing H on Iron Fist UMvC3-Vergil-lineup.jpg|Vergil on the starting line-up 14_umvc3screen12.jpg|Vergil's Devil Trigger UmvC3_Vergil_Summon_Swords.jpg|Spiral Swords in firing formation Vergil rising sun.jpg|Vergil using Rising Sun. Vergil judgement slash.jpg|Vergil's signature Judgment Cut imagesCAMRC9B6.jpg|Vergil using Spiral Swords Also See Vergil's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Vergil Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Male Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Damage Dealer Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Devil May Cry Characters